


a sacrament taken kneeling

by toromeo (ald0us)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, Roleplay, dubcon but not rlly, shameless abuse of Sun Tzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ald0us/pseuds/toromeo
Summary: “Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.” ―Sun Tzu, The Art of War





	a sacrament taken kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> Set questionably in 3b or COLS? (Shameless PWP if I'm being honest).

The back of Sebastian’s hand cracked across Jace’s cheek and blood instantly rushed to the spot and made his skin sting with heat. Jace's spine ached and his head pounded with low, dull throbs; his shoulders stung from being wrenched into the awkward position behind his back and he could feel his wrists starting to bruise in his restraints.

Sebastian seemed to tower over him, dark and tall. He wasn’t that imposing, physically, but knowing what he was capable of lent his figure a certain looming power and forboding. He’d been pacing back and forth for what felt like hours and he stared down at Jace as if he were something deeply enthralling, one side of his mouth curled upwards. They were both sweating—it was hellishly hot in the room, and the air felt thick and suffocating.

Sebastian knelt down to Jace’s level in a single graceful movement, leaning in so close that something like electricity buzzed over Jace’s skin where he was near. Heat radiated off him in waves; his eyes were wide and dark. His breath felt nearly singing on Jace’s cheek when he said in a voice so low it seemed to reverberate in Jace’s chest, “If you’re not going to tell me, I have other tools at my disposal.”

“Creative,” said Jace, though his voice came out raspy. A thrill leapt down his spine, setting his senses alight. “You get that off _Law and Order_?”

Sebastian’s expression quirked and the tip of his tongue was visible briefly between his lips. His eyes flicked over Jace’s face, his rising and falling chest, his sweat-soaked clothes. He had the energy of a powerful spring under immense pressure, tensed so close it felt he might explode into violence at any moment. “Did I say you could talk?”

“You know me, always the rebel,” Jace said. “Definitely my best trait, along with my perfect hair, rock-hard abs, and eight inch— _aah_!”

The last was as Sebastian’s knee pushed sharply between Jace’s legs, sending a painful jolt through the rest of his body. A smile twisted Sebastian’s lips and his eyes glittered with a challenge; Jace pushed back a wince and met his gaze, wetting his parched lips with his tongue.

Sebastian raised his hand and Jace felt himself exhale sharply in anticipation but his fingers went to Jace’s belt, unbuckling it and swiftly unbuttoning Jace’s jeans. The pressure on Jace’s cock was almost unbearable and he could feel himself gasping, partly in pain but also in a certain perverse pleasure.

“Bastard,” Jace grit out.

“Actually, I’m very much legitimate,” Sebastian said calmly, pulling down Jace’s zipper slowly enough to make him swear. Sebastian bent down and Jace felt his nose bump against his hipbone, his fingers peeling Jace’s sweatsoaked shirt from his stomach as he mouthed warm circles into Jace’s skin.

Jace gave a shaky exhale and dug his fingers into his palms, fighting the urge to groan as Sebastian worked his way down. By the time Sebastian pushed his knees further apart and pulled down the waistband of Jace’s briefs, he was already half-hard.

“So that’s your big plan?” Jace said, trying to pretend he hadn’t balled his hands into fists to keep from outright begging. “Suck my dick until I’m so terrified I give you what you want?”

“Patience,” Sebastian admonished, with another twist of his lips. “What do the old adages say? ‘Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots.’ “

“Probably not the original context of _The Art of War_ ,” Jace commented. His voice broke on a middle syllable, but it was the defiance that mattered. If he could hold to that—

“You’re certainly roused.” Sebastian teased him with the tip of his tongue, and Jace had to stifle a gasp. “You’ll be begging me by the time I’m done.”

Before Jace could summon a suitably witty reply Sebastian made good on his threat, wrapping his lips around Jace’s cock. There was something shameless about it, a lack of embarrassment at kneeling with his head between Jace’s legs—

Jace gave a strangled cry and Sebastian’s dark eyes flicked upwards, and from the cant of his eyebrows he was smiling. Languidly Sebastian traced the sensitive skin with his teeth, scarcely making contact, but the sensation combined with the silky heat of Sebastian’s tongue and lips was so overwhelming Jace felt intense heat wash up and down his body, another powerful thrill shooting up his spine. Something wordless and incoherent escaped his throat so he clamped his jaw shut against the onslaught.

The heat and pressure increased and Jace groaned through his teeth, his hips bucking slightly into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian gagged briefly as Jace hit the back of his throat—served him right, Jace thought bitterly—but recovered enough that the pulses of his throat nearly reduced Jace to giving another cry.

Sebastian was perfectly capable of working his way to the base of Jace’s cock if he so desired, but whatever sly movements of his mouth he was currently employing were far more torturous than anything he’d previously devised. Jace’s toes curled in his boots, his shoulders pressing back and his spine arching with increasing urgency. His own harsh panting filled his ears, his head falling back and his lips parting—

Sebastian pulled off him suddenly, his mouth making slick, wet noises. Jace swore viciously but was ignored; there was a feverish gleam to Sebastian’s eyes and his whole face was pink and his lips wet and swollen. “Do you yield?”

On impulse Jace’s knee jerked up and connected with Sebastian’s nose. There was a wet _pop_ and dark blood began to run, over his lips and smearing over his chin as Sebastian pinched at it in a vain effort to stem the flow. After a few seconds he gave up the effort entirely and dipped down to drip blood onto Jace’s jeans and the concrete floor, bloody lips smearing crimson up and down Jace’s length—

Jace’s hips jerked and his spine arched, wrists yanking in his restraints and then slacking. Distantly he could hear himself moaning; internally he felt the most intense and gratifying wave of pleasure sweep up his spine and down through his legs like a flash of lightning. Heat and salt met his mouth in messy kisses, Sebastian pressing to him eagerly and reaching around his shoulders to unlock his cuffs.

As soon as he was free Jace grabbed Sebastian’s waist and pushed him down, perhaps a bit more roughly than intended. Sebastian’s head hit the concrete and he winced visibly; Jace crawled forward and straddled his hips, pinning him with a hand to the chest. His limbs felt weak and shaky but the heat at the core of his chest was not.

“You broke my nose,” Sebastian said accusingly, glaring up at him.

“Yeah, well, you tried to bite my dick off,” Jace replied. “Besides, it’s not broken, it’s just the cartilage.” He slipped a thumb over Sebastian’s bloodied and spit-slicked lips. “And it looks really good on you.”

Sebastian muttered something that sounded like commentary on which of Jace’s salient features was his best one, but did not resist or complain when Jace pressed a few sharp kisses to his collarbones, parting his jacket and pushing his shirt roughly up over his stomach, teasing his peaked nipples with his teeth.

“How the tables turn,” he said, watching Sebastian’s tongue wet his lips and pressing the heel of his palm harder into the firm muscle of Sebastian’s chest. A sharp jerk of his hips; Sebastian’s lips parted in a gasp. Jace grabbed Sebastian’s wrists and pinned them firmly above his head, grinning as Sebastian’s back arched to press against his torso.

“Should I play along?” Sebastian asked, and his voice was low and breathy; his dark eyes shone with a wild light. Something akin to playfulness, or however close he could get, twisted his bloodied lips. “Beg you not to hurt me—tell you to be _gentle_?”

“Is that what you want?” Jace leaned in to press his lips to Sebastian’s, then as they parted took Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, hard. “Gentle?”

Sebastian gave a moan that sounded very much like _no_ and bucked his hips against Jace’s, sucking on his bleeding lip. His blood was salty in Jace’s mouth; he looked ruined in a way that stirred Jace’s veins and made him dizzy with want.

“Good,” said Jace, in his ear. He could see Sebastian’s pulse racing under the pale skin of his neck, felt his own hand snake down and wrap itself around the pale throat, soft flesh pliant under his fingertips. “Because I don’t want to be gentle either.”

Sebastian exhaled sharply as Jace’s fingers tightened around his throat, chin tilting up and bloodied mouth falling open in breathless exultation. He tightened and arched beneath Jace like a bow, not struggling but pressing into Jace’s grip.

Jace let him go and he fell back gasping. In seconds Jace was unbuckling the belt of Sebastian’s gear, unzipping his jeans, grabbing clumsily between his legs and making him groan. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, skin slicked with sweat; Jace imagined tying him up like that, groaning and needy, and decided the next time they played out this particular scenario Sebastian could be the prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Oscar Wilde's blowjob jokes (he'd be very proud). “Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling.”


End file.
